


Altres vides

by Patatachan



Category: Highway Blossoms (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, AU Marineres, F/F, i caçatresors
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatachan/pseuds/Patatachan
Summary: En un altre món la Mariah podria haver estat el tipus de noia que li agrada a l'Amber. Un món com aquest?





	Altres vides

—Potser en una altra vida hauries estat el meu tipus —vaig dir i vaig sortir, sense mirar-la, tancant la porta.

Em dirigia a intentar arreglar tot aquell embolic que havia causat amb la Marina i la nostra relació. Vaig fer una passa sense mirar enrere. Agraïa a la Mariah que m'hagués ajudat a tenir més clares certes coses respecte a la Marina i durant uns segons vaig perdrem en la fantasia d'aquella realitat en què les coses haurien anat molt diferent.

* * *

 

Les gavines eren les úniques acompanyants habituals en aquella aventura. El seu cant estrany, desafinat, sovint bromejava amb la Marina sobre com semblava que moltes estaven afòniques, era una de les poques melodies habituals. Això i evidentment, l'omnipresent remor de la mar contra el vaixell. Algú podria pensar que tot plegat era avorrit, que després de dies i dies només acompanyades per dos blaus que tendien a competir entre ells per veure quin acabava amb l'altre, l'únic que voldries era tornar a veure algun rastre de civilització humana. O si més no quelcom que trenqués amb aquella monotonia. Però el cert és que després de tants anys navegant una aprenia, a cops força durs i sense miraments, que la calma era preferible. De fet, no li desitjaria ni a la meva pitjor enemiga un temporal en alta mar. Però si pensava en enemigues...

—Amber!! A les tres en punt embarcació pirata amb bandera coneguda! —va cridar la Marina més emocionada que preocupada.

Tot i que ja portàvem uns anys navegant juntes i tot i que feia un esforç evident en intentar reproduir quelcom semblant al que pensava que era la llengua pròpia de la gent de mar, el nostre llenguatge seguia estant massa ancorat a terra... Almenys podíem seguir intentant entretenir-nos mentrestant. Potser deshonràvem una llarga tradició de mariners? Pirates? Potser més aviat hauríem de dir caçadores de tresors?

Tot havia començat amb una trobada casual, després de la mort del meu avi havia decidit embarcar-me per veure tots aquells llocs dels quals sempre em parlava amb un somriure i molta il·lusió per portar-me amb ell. Però l'edat no perdonava i tot i que la meva infància era tota sal i escuma de mar, al final de la seva vida no ens havia quedat una altra que tornar a terra. A vegades pensava que haver-lo allunyat del mar havia estat el que havia marcat el seu final... En algun moment no m'ho havia pogut perdonar però ara podia somriure quan parlava del meu avi.

La Marina probablement, sense saber-ho, havia estat qui havia aconseguit que ara el record del meu avi fos menys dolorós. Ens havíem trobat per casualitat. Innocent i despreocupada com era me l'havia trobat en una barqueta molt petita enmig del mar, força allunyada de la costa i fent senyals perquè algú l'ajudés. El meu primer impuls va ser pensar que era algun tipus d'esquer per tal d'enganyar-me, fins i tot pensava en que potser era cosa de pirates. No sabia si potser estava deixant anar massa lluny la meva imaginació, però què coi feia una noia tan bufona com aquella perduda en alta mar amb una barqueta que no podia aguantar ni una ventada?

Contra potser el que em deia el sentit comú vaig decidir que la pujaria a bord i sense saber-ho havia guanyat una germana. Necessitava protegir-la. Algú que era tan innocent com per embarcar-se en una aventura sense ni tan sols saber d'on venia el vent i esperant que l'atzar la portés a trobar un gran tresor em despertava massa tendresa per no acollir-la en el meu vaixell.

La nostra relació havia estat... Potser estranya era la paraula que buscava? En altres circumstàncies crec que em podria haver enamorat d'ella però veient-la en la seva vulnerabilitat, en la seva incapacitat d'entendre aquell món massa gran per ella, potser infantilitzant-la més del necessari, m'havia fer veure-la com la meva germana petita. Encara recordava la discussió, que gairebé havia acabat amb el que fos que ens unís, en la què ella havia exclamat que deixés de tractar-la com si fos una nena. Tot i que estava morta de por vaig confessar-li que potser per mi era com si fos de la família, que gairebé la veia com si fos una germana petita. En aquell moment em va semblar veure quelcom semblant a la decepció en els seus ulls, però el seu somriure habitual, aquell al qual tenia tantes coses que agrair-li, va retornar de seguida, com si només hagués estat quelcom que m'hagués imaginat.

Des d'aquell moment havíem esdevingut companyes d'aventures i la nostra relació havia trobat un patró còmode en el qual establir-se. No sé si de debò ella em considerava com una germana però la tensió que s'havia generat entre nosaltres va aconseguir desfer-se i semblava que el nostre lligam era més ferm que abans.

Mentre el vent continués a favor nostre continuaríem navegant.

—Ei Amber!! Que venen! Ens aborden!

Potser no havia estat el millor moment per perdre's en records. Però tot i que les seves paraules per algú que no interpretés el seu to de veu i no conegués les circumstàncies podien sonar preocupants, el cert és que els seus “abordatges” eren tan habituals que me'ls prenia amb filosofia. De fet, el preocupant de l'assumpte és que últimament no estava tan calmada al respecte... Tot i que no volia acceptar-ho, cada cop més, l'esperava amb ànsies.

Perdia la vista a l'horitzó esperant reconèixer el seu vaixell amb aquella ridícula bandera pirata... Si aquell trio eren pirates havien de ser els pirates més ineptes que havia conegut. Tot i que d'altra banda, tampoc és que hagués conegut gaires pirates... De fet, es podien considerar com a tals? Només ens havien abordat a nosaltres i ara ja era una mena de broma interna de la que no podíem escapar, una vegada i una altra. Més aviat eren una mena de caça-tresors com nosaltres, però a diferència nostra que, tot i que no fos gaire, havíem aconseguit trobar alguna cosa que valia la pena, semblava que ells estaven condemnats a la misèria. Això i, de tant en tant, robar a alguns pobres mariners despistats que segons ells s'ho mereixien per no cuidar les seves pertinences.

No deixava de ser graciós que una d'aquelles “marineres despistades” hagués resultat ser la Marina. Tenia sentit, si et posaves a pensar encaixava perfectament en aquella descripció, però no deixava de ser una casualitat curiosa que haguessin acabat robant la barqueta atrotinada de la noia.

—Atenta! No has tret ni l'espasa.

Sense adonar-me ja la tenia al davant així que, sense perdre el temps vaig desembeinar i em vaig disposar a defendre'm. Tot plegat era menys èpic del que semblava ja que les espases que portàvem eren de plàstic. Els altres dos havien passat per aquella fusta que ja era freqüent que utilitzéssim de pont entre els dos vaixells i semblava que la Marina havia procedit a convidar-los a beure te. Semblava que havíem esdevingut un espectacle tan habitual que podien permetre's ignorar-nos.

M'agradaria poder pensar igual però el cert és que davant la seva presència era incapaç de romandre tranquil·la. Tenia un do per treure'm de polleguera, d'acabar amb la meva paciència però sobretot de desafiar-me a fer coses ridícules, com aquell combat que repetíem una vegada i una altra. La primera vegada havia estat mitjanament seriós i amb rems, però el cert és que veient com aquells encontres semblaven no tenir fi i la nostra rivalitat tampoc tenia pretensions de fer-nos mal, per molt que ens entestéssim en fer-ho veure, continuàvem.

—Avui no estàs en forma, eh? —va dir-me ella amb el seu somriure arrogant.

—Potser, però en tinc suficient per superar-te.

Les nostres converses havien virat d'aquelles més carregades d'insults i atacs a una rivalitat en la què ens trobàvem còmodes. O més o menys. Intercanviàvem cops d'espasa potser amb més plaer del que s'esperava d'una situació com aquella. Encara recordava com els primers cops gairebé havia temut per la meva vida i en canvi, ara... Bé, diguem-ne que tot i que seguia responent a cada cop amb la força necessària, que de tant en tant encara sentia alguna part del meu cos adolorida per algun cop que no havia estat capaç d'esperar, el cert és que gairebé era com una dansa. Una dansa apresa i que em permetia estar a prop del seu cos. Sentir-la més a prop del que probablement mai pogués.

Sí, no era gaire inesperat, sempre discutint i al final... Bé, almenys jo m'havia acabat fixant més en ella del que era recomanable. Encara la recordava el primer cop que la vaig veure, o més aviat sentir, queixant-se, com semblava era habitual en ella i intentant evitar mirar els seus pits, tapats només amb aquell sostén que portava sense vergonya, tot i que la vista em traïa. Però si hi havia quelcom que cridava encara més l'atenció en ella era el barret pirata i el pedaç a l'ull en el que era ridícul de tan estereotipat com era. De fet, portava una casaca que s'esqueia força amb el model que semblava imitar i que, encara no sabia perquè, em semblava força eròtica en ella. Potser aquell terme, que ja m'havia aparegut a la nostra primera trobada havia hagut d'alertar-me que almenys atracció física sí que sentia... Però clar una cosa era allò i una altra molt diferent era... En fi, l'embolic en el que em trobava en aquell moment.

Potser estar mig enamorada, i aquell mig hi havia una part de mi que li semblava un intent de suavitzar-ho, no era el millor estat per intentar centrar-se en un duel amb espases, per molt que aquestes fossin de plàstics. De fet, la Mariah no va tardar gaire en fer-me perdre l'equilibri. Potser que m'hagués perdut uns segons en els seus ulls, que vistos tan de prop semblaven tenir un component hipnòtic, no havia estat una bona decisió.

Però el que encara resultava pitjor era la postura en la que estàvem. En perdre l'equilibri havia caigut d'esquena a la coberta i en el que es podia entendre com un intent de demostrar qui manava allà la Mariah havia decidit que era bona idea aproximar-se el suficient per posar-me aquell pal de plàstic a la gola. Una hagués pensat que hauria preferit romandre dreta per demostrar la seva superioritat també amb el gest, però per algun motiu que no alcançava a entendre, havia clavat un genoll entre les meves cames (entreobertes com estaven li deixaven lloc), mentre l'altra cama estava en una postura precària, la punta del peu al costat de la meva panxa. Tot el cos flexionat cap a mi, una mà impedint que em pogués moure cap una banda i l'altra, ocupada per aquella espasa. Adornant aquell espectacle que veia des d'una primera fila molt incòmoda, el seu somriure, satisfet per la meva derrota.

Vaig sentir el seu riure gairebé a tocar dels meus llavis.

—T'he tornat a guanyar, com sempre.

—No siguis mentidera! T'he deixat guanyar! A més acostumo a guanyar jo!

Va acostar els seus llavis a la meva orella.

—Ja t'agradaria.

Vaig notar un calfred que em recorria cada membre, fins i tot algun que semblava notar per primera vegada reaccionant contra alguna cosa. Què era el que m'havia d'agradar exactament? Em feia venir ganes de dir un sí entusiasta a tot el que prometés aquella frase.

Vaig recuperar la calma, només era un producte de la meva imaginació excitada pel contacte físic.

—No, simplement tinc més memòria que tu. Si no beguessis tant potser recordaries que vaig guanyant-te.

—No t'inventis.

Seguíem en aquella postura incòmoda i tot i que ella seguia amb els seus crits habituals, els meus ulls només podien fixar-se en la proximitat dels seus llavis, no volia que ho notés però només podia pensar en com seria besar-la. Vaig veure un gest estranyat a la seva cara. Potser s'havia adonat de les meves intencions? Va estar a punt de dir-me alguna cosa però abans que ho pogués fer ens van interrompre:

—Ei, ja heu acabat? —va dir la Marina.

La Mariah va apartar-se ràpidament, potser adonant-se, davant de la mirada dels altres, que la postura en la que estàvem era compromesa. No em vaig atrevir a mirar-la, necessitava uns segons per calmar-me, vaig assentir al que deia la Marina, intentant centrar-me en ella. Em va semblar que reia còmplice d'alguna cosa que no acabava d'entendre. Tenia certa por a pensar que podia ser.

—Joseph, t'importa que vagi al vostre vaixell una estona i m'ensenyes allò que em deies?

—Eh? —va fer una pausa, va mirar l'expressió de la Marina i com aquesta li picava l'ullet de forma molt poc dissimulada i va continuar—. Sí, clar vine.

Els tres van passar a l'altre vaixell, deixant-nos soles. La Mariah semblava estranyada per tot plegat, jo només vaig empassar saliva. De debò era tan evident el que sentia per ella? I pitjor encara, volien que actués en conseqüència?

—Sembla que ens han deixat soles? Espero que tinguis alguna cosa per beure.

Vaig fer que m'acompanyés. No tenia clar que li podia donar i perquè havia de fer-ho. Aquella noia tenia un problema amb la beguda que encara no semblava haver acceptat. I el pitjor de tot és que estava disposada a ajudar-la a seguir-lo tenint.

Vaig emplenar dos gotets d'algun líquid que no tenia gaire clar com havia acabat en aquell vaixell. Potser havia pertangut al meu avi. Vam fer xocar els gots abans de beure'ls i compartint una mirada abans de procedir va semblar que acordàvem que s'havia de beure d'un glop, que si no es feia així resultaríem covardes.

—Així m'agrada, Amber! Benvinguda a la maduresa!

—Ser madura és beure alcohol d'un glop just després d'haver jugat amb espases de plàstic?

—Jugar? No insultis els nostres duels, això és seriós! M'ho prenc tot molt seriosament, com els meus tresors! Un dia em faré rica i tindré una illa on guardar-los tots i ja veuràs ja qui riu l'última...

—Ah sí?

La Mariah em va mirar estranyada. Potser esperava que li seguís la veta i tinguéssim una de les nostres discussions habituals, llargues i entretingudes a parts iguales. Almenys per les dues participants, potser no tant pels pobres oients que hi poguessin haver.

—Et noto estranya, abans també...

—Abans? —vaig fer jo encuriosida.

—Sí, m'has mirat... —va semblar gairebé avergonyida.

Es podia avergonyir aquella noia? La que sempre anava amb el mal-geni per bandera i podia dir qualsevol barbaritat? La que havia estat capaç de dir que: “què importava un coral o dos menys, que l'important era trobar el tresor, que al cap i a la fi destrossar el lloc on estigués tan era”?

Encara sentia certa antipatia cap aquella part seva, la que era capaç de dir aquelles coses, la que probablement no tingués miraments a l'hora d'aconseguir qualsevol tresor. Tanmateix, el que m'incomodava d'aquella actitud, probablement, era el fet que em feia sentir hipòcrita. Ella almenys s'atrevia a dir que no l'importava una merda el que passés si aconseguia els seus objectius. Jo havia col·laborat amb petites destruccions o almenys destorbant alguns paratges i terres que no eren meves, que en part havia fet veure que ho eren, que m'importava poc a qui pertanyien o si els meus moviments eren legítims. I en canvi, no m'atrevia a dir que m'era igual, seguia volent-me pensar com a bona persona. A vegades em preguntava si podia haver una forma ètica de seguir sent caça-tresors. Si el més ètic no seria renunciar a tot allò. D'altres, simplement m'adonava que la meva atracció cap a aquella noia era massa complexa, no m'agradava el que representava i com funcionava com un mirall que em mostrava el pitjor de mi mateixa i alhora era incapaç de no admirar-la.

—Bé, és un efecte secundari de tenir ulls a la cara. Mires a la gent.

—Gràcies pel teu sarcasme, Amber, és tan adorable —va respondre ella amb el mateix to.

—M'alegro que hagis après a utilitzar-lo! Fins fa poc només semblava que sabies cridar-me i enfadar-te. Es nota que tens a una bona professora com jo —vaig dir i em vaig eixugar una llàgrima falsa per donar dramatisme a l'escena.

—Abans que haguessis nascut ja sabia utilitzar el sarcasme millor del que sabràs mai!

—No exageris, noia, ni que fossis tan vella.

—Bella amb be alta, veritat? —va contraatacar ella.

Vaig somriure potser havia arribat la meva oportunitat.

—Bé, no et negaré que ets atractiva.

Vaig veure-la enrojolar-se tot i que no va tardar en desaparèixer aquella tonalitat i en recuperar ràpidament la compostura i l'arrogància habitual:

—Oh, així que em trobes atractiva? Per això em miraves tant?

—Qui sap?

—No. Se t'ha vist el llautó, Amber. Així que t'agrado, eh?

Vaig notar certa escalfor a les galtes, incòmoda. Què havia de fer amb allò? Havíem vingut a jugar, vaig suposar.

—No ho confirmo ni ho desmenteixo.

—Covarda.

—Oh? I tu, Mariah? Estic segura que no t'atreviries a besar-me, probablement siguis molt _hetero_ i t'incomodi pensar-ho, veritat?

—M'estàs desafiant?

—Qui sap? —vaig tornar a fer jo, potser un pel espantada per haver utilitzat aquella estratègia que era evident que amb ella obtindria el resultat esperat.

Gairebé abans que comencés a preocupar-me pensant que potser m'havia passat vaig notar com es llançava a besar-me. No sabia si era jo o si veritablement semblava carregada d'ànsies. Se'm barrejava certa aroma del licor que havíem pres i volia pensar que tot allò no estava sent conseqüència de l'alcohol, potser m'havia animat a proposar-li però només havíem begut un gotet de no res, no podia ser, no?

La qual cosa em portava a pensar l'evident: fos pel que fos, ens estàvem besant. El seu cos, més proper al meu fins i tot que en aquells duels habituals, el sentia càlid, com una presència reconfortant que acompanyava aquells llavis que semblaven voler fer-se un lloc entre els meus, que em van acabar fer obrir la boca per continuar en una lluita de llengües, més agradable que la de les espases.

Notava la respiració entretallada. No m'acostumava a aquell nou ritme tot i que frisava per quedar-me en aquella cadència i trobar algun ritme reconfortant. Dansar amb els nostres cossos de formes més agradables que les que havíem practicat fins aleshores.

Vam separar-nos uns segons probablement adonant-nos que besar-nos d'aquella manera no era quelcom que entrés dintre dels paràmetres dels nostres duels.

—Veus com m'he atrevit?

—Sí, ja ho veig però no sé qui ha guanyat de les dues, la veritat —vaig fer jo.

—M'estàs dient que estàvem competint?

—Tu no ho feies?

—Bé... Potser, però... —va fer ella no molt segura.

—T'entenc, crec, vaja... Potser a tu no... Però la cosa és que ha estat bé, crec?

—Clar que ha estat bé! T'estava besant jo! Però, en fi, sí, no ho fas malament...

—Oh? Reconeixes per fi els meus mèrits? Estàs segura de ser la Mariah? No seràs una altra persona?

—Idiota

—Tu més. Però vaja, si vols podem tornar a intentar-ho?

—Què, besar-nos? Competir per veure qui besa millor?

—Sí, tot i que, si vols no cal que competim?

En veure com assentia molt lleugerament vaig llançar-me per iniciar de nou aquell acte, més relaxada, gairebé amb tendresa, intentant conèixer el cos que tenia al davant, pas a pas i començant per aquells llavis dels que sortien totes aquelles frases que havien aconseguit molestar-me tant en un principi i que ara, tanmateix, em feien somriure més vegades de les que volia acceptar. En pensar allò aquell gest que semblava que podia ser habitual si seguia al seu costat va tornar-se a produir. Va obrir els ulls, adonant-se que havia canviat la meva expressió.

—Per què rius?

—No, només somric, suposo que a tu encara et costa però en fi, suposo que tenia ganes de besar-te i estic feliç d'haver-ho fet per fi.

Potser m'havia atrevit massa?

—Crec que jo també, saps? A partir d'ara prefereixo que competim així —va dir somrient.

—Tot ha de ser una competició? —vaig grunyir amb exasperació.

—No t'enganyis, t'encanta competir amb mi.

Vaig riure. Sí, si les competicions eren com aquella esperava que duressin força temps i només aspirava a seguir guanyant. Tot i que la derrota semblava ser igual de dolça que la victòria.

* * *

 

Després d'estar una estona jugant a veure qui aconseguia guanyar a l'altra en aquell nou joc, descobrint el cos de l'altra ni que fos de forma superficial, amb la promesa de fer-ho més a fons en un altre moment, les veus de la Marina i el Joseph, la qual cosa feia pensar que la Tess també hi seria tot i que no badés boca, ens van fer sortir de la nostra bombolla. Potser hauríem d'explicar allò en algun moment, potser no tardaríem en fer-ho, però almenys la seva presència semblava indicar un bon moment per una pausa.

Vaig decidir-me a sortir per la porta i vaig pensar en el somriure còmplice que m'havia dedicat la Marina i que en certa manera ens havia conduit a aquella situació. No vaig poder evitar imaginar-me com, potser en un altre món, ella hauria resultat el meu tipus de noia i no estaria amb la Mariah. Tanmateix, el cert és que, almenys en el món que m'havia tocat, em trobava força satisfeta amb el que tenia i no em podia queixar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Doncs res, suposo que tinc un problema, si llegeixo una frase com en una altra vida podria haver passat x em fa venir ganes d'escriure fanfics sobre el supòsit. En qualsevol cas, en part aquest fanfic respon a algunes de les meves queixes cap a la novel·la visual. D'altra banda, no sé, és una xorrada molt gran que tenia ganes d'escriure. Tot i que jo que sé, tot i que sigui un món alternatiu que només serveix el seu propòsit podria haver-me'l currat més, no us dic que no. 
> 
> Qualsevol cosa:  
> https://twitter.com/Patatachan17


End file.
